percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Icy Soul - Chapter One
''Third Person POV ''The car drove along the icy road overlooking the great snowy mountain, inside the car a boy wearing a white scarf laughs "Your such and idiot Shawn! I mean come on, I can take on anybody!" The boy named Shawn frowns "But just because you took on Dimitri and Derek at that Soccer game doesn't mean you can do things on your own, we're a team Aiden" Aiden laughs. The Mother looks behind her at the boys while their father drives "He's right Aiden, you can't do things by yourself, thats a selfish thing to say" "I'm not Selfish! i'm just better at things on my own!" Shawn sighs "You'll never learn Aiden" Aiden punches Shawn and Shawn punches back "Stop it you two!" Shouts the mother. Thats when it happened. It came almost out of nowhere, no one really knows who or what caused it, some say it was a freak accident of nature...we'll never know. The Snowy mountains fell upon the car in a catastrophic avalanche, the car was swept of its tyres and it rolled down the icy hill that was next to the road, Shawn clung to his seat as the car slipped off the edge of the hill and fell down to the ground of some cliff, tons and tons of snow pounding threw the windows and doors...he was ''suffocating...he was dying...'' Shawn POV' I woke up from my sleep, cold sweat sticking my shirt against my chest and my silver hair in my eyes, i gasped in long breaths to get some oxygen to my brain but i still felt light headed. I got out of my bed and walked out of the room, i relised that it was still the middle of the night and i sighed "The dreams are coming more frequently...am i going crazy or something?" ''Yes you are.... "Shut up Aiden" I say to myself. Make me Spiky-Head, oh wait, you can't! i'm part of you! Ha! I sigh "Your always and will be always a child Aiden, just shut up and be quiet" "Talking to yourself again Mate?" I turn on my heel and see the face of my best friend, Jordan Greenway, i smile "What are you doing here Plant Boy?" "Saw you from the Demeter Cabin...i mean this place does stand out" He said, pointing to the old and rundown hut that i lived in "Well...no one really appreciates my mother that much since she fought with Gaea against the gods...makes sense for the Camp to put her children in the back where no one can see them" Jordan patted me on the shoulder "Come on mate, Your not your mother, you never will be...your a great guy" He says and i know he's just saying these things to make me feel better. If only he knew about me, heh heh heh... I sigh "I'm going back to bed, see ya in the morning Jordan" Jordan nods then runs back to his cabin and i walk back into my so called "Cabin" and lay my head on my pillow. I didn't sleep at all that night. Category:The Icy Soul Category:The Two Souls Series Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapter Page